Table for Two
by futureauthor13
Summary: Sometimes the smallest moments, whether it's eating a meal with someone or simply chatting with a friend can be the most enjoyable. A collection of short drabbles, using a variety of characters and pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to be a new series of drabbles involving two characters and some sort of table. It won't always involve eating a meal at the dinner table or whatever, it could be a variety of things. ... Okay bare with me, I think this could be a lot of fun. Anyway, enjoy!**

The six year old hopped out of bed, stepping carefully as not to disturb his brother or pet, both still snoozing away. His eyes blinked, still adjusting to the dark. The sky was just starting to brighten, the sun would be up soon.

His red hair bounced as he ran downstairs, smiling. He would only have to wait a little longer. Climbing onto the couch, he watched the long hand on the clock. Tic, tic, tic. The small sound soon became only background noise. The boy was too busy listening to his thoughts, and all the ideas of what he and his brother wanted to do today. But when he noticed a small light turn on, he immediately became alert.

Linda smiled. "Ready to get started?" she asked. "Yes!" Phineas gave his mother a big smile and practically flew to the kitchen. Linda giggled and started her Saturday morning routine.

Phineas watched as all the ingredients his mother placed in the big blue bowl became one. He would help hold the bowl steady as each cup was filled. As he sipped the cold milk she had gave him and talked about a mile a minute, he would still keep an eye on the oven. The small cakes slowly began to rise, almost like magic.

Finally, the timer rang and his mother opened the oven. After they were cooled, Linda would ask the same question she asked every Saturday morning, and it would usually have a different answer than the week before. "Butter or jam?" "Butter please!" Today was a butter day.

Once they were lightly painted with creamy butter, Linda placed the two muffins in front of Phineas. She then plated her own muffins and sat down. Phineas took a big bite out of the top of the muffin and gave his mother a huge smile, as well as a satisfactory "Mmmmm". Another successful Saturday morning breakfast.

The rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family would be up soon. As much as Phineas loved spending the Saturday with his friends and family, his favorite moment of the day was their Saturday morning tradition. When it was just him, his mom, and a plate of hot blueberry muffins.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry had to admit, if someone would have told him at the beginning of his career that he would be having tea with his nemesis not once, but multiple times, he would've thought they were crazy. 'Guess I'm the crazy one,' Perry thought. Surprisingly, he actually enjoyed when he and Doof had tea. It was just another part of their weird-yet-perfect frenemy relationship.

"Do you ever wonder how tea was invented, Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked as he looked into his cup with a questioning expression, "I mean, who would ever think 'Oh, I'll just put leaves in hot water, I bet it will taste good'. And people think _my_ ideas are strange!"

Perry just smirked and took another sip. "Another thing," Doofenshmirtz added, "Who invented that fancy way to hold a tea cup? You know, holding up one of your pinkies while you drink? What's the point of that, what's to gain from it?" He demonstrated by picking up his cup and holding up his pinky finger. "See, it doesn't look sophisticated. It actually kinda looks silly and-"

The doctor didn't get to finish his thought, because his cup tipped and slipped out of his hand, falling to the floor and landing with a crash. Doof then gave his nemesis a bashful smile. "Apparently it also makes you more likely to drop your cup." He would have asked Perry to hand him a napkin, but the agent had already stood up and started cleaning up the mess. "Thanks Perry the Platypus."

The monotreme simply gave him a thumbs up. Afternoon tea continued without another accident. Perhaps that was because Doof decided to keep his pinky down as he held his new cup, just to be safe.

**Please review, and I hope you guys are liking so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly noon. Major Monogram parked the agency car (his was still getting repaired after the missile incident with Doofenshmirtz) and both he and Carl got out. As they walked closer to the small restaurant, they heard that familiar jingle.

_'Pickles so green and meat so brown!'_

"Lunchtime's fun with Slushy the Clown!" Monogram and Carl finished. The intern smiled. He always did enjoy coming to the Slushy Burger with the Major for lunch. It was a little more expensive than just eating at the OWCA cafeteria, but he got to spend time with the major and feel like a friend or colleague rather than just an intern.

"The usual, Carl?" "Yes Sir." A cheeseburger with onion rings, his favorite. Carl quickly grabbed a table while Monogram got in line. After a few minutes, he returned with a tray full of food and two cups of soda. Carl had already grabbed some napkins and two straws. Monogram grabbed the burger wrapped in blue paper and the cardboard container of fries while Carl took his own food.

But before he could start eating, the intern noticed the disappointed look on the major's face. "What's wrong, Sir?"

"They got my order wrong," Monogram replied, holding up the sandwich. The major usually got a hamburger with tomato and lettuce, but instead he had gotten a cheeseburger with onions and mustard.

Carl looked up and saw that the line wasn't too short, just a couple people. "I'll get you a new one, Sir," Carl offered. Thankful, Monogram handed Carl the sandwich, and he took his place in line. It only took a minute or two to reach the front. Carl then explained what happened, and the girl at the cash register happily took the burger back. Unfortunately, it couldn't all be easy.

"I'm sorry but we're out of burgers," the girl said, "But we're thawing some right now. Your burger should be ready in about six minutes. Is that okay?" Carl was a little disappointed, his food would be cold by the time he returned to their table. But, he kept the smile on his face and waited patiently.

Finally, the cashier gave him the new burger. Carl thanked her, and quickly went back to the table. "Here you go Sir-" Carl then noticed that the major already had a burger in his hands.

"Maybe I should have done this before," Monogram started to say, feeling a little embarrassed, "But it turns out that despite being wrapped differently, our burgers got switched." His voice got a little lower. "So, I got your sandwich and you, uh, got mine."

Which was now already thrown away. But, Carl just sat down. "Well, I like burgers too, Sir," he said before taking a bite. Monogram did the same, and they both finished lunch with slushies and another round of the Slushy the Clown song.

**Carl's the kind of guy who wouldn't someone feel stupid about a mistake like that, he'd just shrug it off and make the best of it. You'd have to be that kind of guy to work for Monobrow, lol. Anyway, hope you like, and please review! I've got a lot of ideas, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :D Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

A lock of orange hair fell in front of her face as she tried to write. Scowling, she put it behind her ear (again) and continued writing. She heard the front door open, and practically snapped her pencil in half.

"I thought I told you two to stay out of the house today!" she shouted.

"Candace, I said I was only working at the store for a few hours today," Lawrence replied as he walked into the kitchen, looking a little confused. Candace quickly apologized, and then went back to her work. The brit looked at the piles of papers and forms scattered over the table. "What are you doing, dear?"

"Filling out college applications," Candace answered. After spending two summers trying to bust her brothers, she was definitely behind. Her mother had prepared a few things, but Candace still had to fill out applications, write essays, get letters of recommendation. It was a lot of work, but she was determined to do it all herself while being efficient and calm... "What were the requirements for this school aga- What! I thought this was form B? And where's the due date? How can they expect us to turn this in if we don't know when!"

Lawrence took his daughter by the shoulders. "Candace, calm down!" he said, raising his voice just a little. The red head took a deep breath, and then hung her tired head. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

"Because, how am I supposed to get a good job and have a great life if I can't even fill out a stupid application by myself?" Candace replied, her head still low. Lawrence wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes. "You're going to have a great life, because you're already a wonderful daughter," he told her, "And you know, I still need help sometimes, and I'm an adult."

Candace smiled at her father, silently thanking him. "So, how about we organize a little, and then I'll help you fill out a few. Sound good?"

Candace, still smiling, replied "Yeah dad, that sounds great."

**This was a sweet chapter to write, and it was easy to relate to since I'm working on getting into college, so I know the feeling of being stressed and at the same time, wanting to do it yourself. Anyway, please review and I should update again soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

The two Lil' Sparks climbed onto the kitchen chairs. "Okay Gretchen," said the girl with long black hair, "It says on the package that we need sugar and water to add to it."

"I'm on it!" Gretchen replied happily. Quickly pushing up her glasses, the brunette jumped down and quickly located the sugar while her best friend retrieved the measuring cup and filled it. "You can pour the mix and the water, Isabella," Gretchen suggested, "and I'll measure out the sugar."

"Okey dokey!" Isabella replied cutely, yet she sounded determined. She carefully opened the package, and dumped the yellow powder into the pitcher. She placed the empty package on the table, and then added the cool water. By the time she was done, Gretchen had perfectly measured the sugar; Not a single grain over.

The sugary crystals were tossed into the mix, and the girls decided it was time to stir. They both grabbed a long wooden spoon (they figured mixing it with two would be faster) and swirled the yellow liquid around and around. It almost looked like a mini whirlpool.

After about five minutes, the two girls looked at the pitcher. Isabella looking at the top, and Gretchen looking at the sides. "See any powder left?" "Nothing!" "Then I think it's ready." Smiling, Isabella took out two small glasses, and the two girls carefully poured the lemonade into them.

After taking a small sip, they quickly drank most of it. When the cups were nearly empty, the two friends looked at each other and grinned. "Gretchen, I think we just earned our lemonade badge," Isabella announced.

The two girls cheered. They were one step closer to their goal: Becoming official Fireside Girls.

**I don't write Isabella much, and I don't think I've ever wrote Gretchen, so I hope they were in character. Hope you guys like! **


	6. Chapter 6

He ran his hands through his messy hair, he was nearly ready to pull it all out. The worksheets and flashcards were spread out all over the normally clean coffee table, and an empty pizza box was next to them on the floor.

He looked up to his tutor, and then looked away, trying to think for just a moment more. "Uh... Jay beson savior trover ceet adress-a?"

"Nope, wrong," his tutor said, not attempting to sugar coat it at all, "It's pronounced J'ai besoin de savoir où trouver cette adresse, and you left out the 'de' and 'ou'."

The younger boy groaned and covered his face with his arms. "How am I supposed to pass a class when I can barely remember the basics!" he shouted, a rare thing for him to do. It was hard enough learning English when he first moved to America, and now he was expected to learn _another_ language just to graduate high school? This was partly the reason why he loved math so much, numbers and equations were the same in every language.

"Well, ya ain't gonna pass with that attitude," Buford commented, picking up a cold piece of pizza crust off his plate and tossing it in his mouth.

"You know, you are not really helping," Baljeet mumbled, "I might as well face it, I am going to get an-... I'm going to-"

"You're not gonna flunk," Buford interrupted. Baljeet opened his mouth to argue, but Buford didn't give him a chance. "Just shut up and listen. You're gonna pass. You were doin' algebra and calasis-" "Calculus" "-since we were kids."

The ex-bully offered his friend a smirk. "Just because you're havin' trouble with French doesn't mean you're still not a nerd. And nerds don't flunk out, so it's like I said: you're not gonna flunk."

Baljeet gave Buford a small smile. "Okay, now let's look at your phrase list again. And get me another soda, would ya?"

**About time I gave these two a chapter :) Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly opening his eyes, Ferb could see light right outside his bedroom. Sitting up, he looked over at his brother and pet platypus. They were both sound asleep. So, he decided to go see for himself.

Without making a single sound, the green-haired brit walked down and across the hall, following the light to it's source: A desk lamp, in his sister's room, sitting on Candace's desk, which she was currently using as a pillow.

Ferb watched Candace for a moment. The red head was snoring, and by looking at the small puddle of drool (thankfully not too close to her algebra assignments), she had been asleep for a while now. Waking her up would result in a very cranky sister.

Without disturbing her, Ferb quietly and efficiently stacked the homework in a neat pile. He then walked over to his sister's bed and pulled off her extra blanket. He placed the warm blanket over her, the girl barely noticing. Finally, he gave his sister a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sis," he said with a small smile as he turned off the lamp, and then slipped away back to his own room.

**Even though we don't see Candace and Ferb interact as much as Phineas and Candace, I believe they are just as close. Plus, this just seemed like the kind of thing Ferb would do :) Anyway, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was a brand new school year, and Isabella had a feeling it would start off great. After all, she was in junior high now. That meant more activities and clubs to join, a variety of classes to join, and of course spending time with all her friends since they shared most of their classes.

However, when she walked into her first period English class, she felt her good attitude falter a bit. Every single seat in the room was filled, only a few old plastic chairs without a desk attached to them were left. Was she in the wrong room?

"Oh, I knew we would be short one," the teacher huffed, "I told them. Oh well." She looked out into the class. "Would anyone like to share your desk with Ms. Garcia-Shapero?"

A hand shot up from the middle row. "I can share with her!" Phineas offered. Isabella felt her heart flutter. "Very well," said the teacher. Isabella quickly grabbed a plastic chair, and sat down on the other side of Phineas. It was a small desk so there wasn't much room, but it didn't matter to Isabella.

Looking at Phineas, she saw that he was already drawing up a plan for today's creation. She couldn't help but smile. "Wha'cha doin?" she asked. Phineas gave her a smile. "Well, I thought since you would want your own desk, maybe I could build one for you." Isabella frowned slightly.

"Phineas..." "And why not add extensions? Like a pencil sharpener, or a paper dispenser? I can even add secret compartments if you want, Isabella." "Phineas..." "And if you just give me a few hours, Ferb and I can even make it a wifi hotspot-" "Phineas!"

The boy looked up, a bit confused. "What? What's wrong, Isabella?"

The girl smiled softly. "That's really nice of you, but I don't mind sharing a desk with you. It's kind of nice, and kinda fun."

Phineas looked at her, and smiled back. "Well, okay. As long as you're happy." With that, the teacher told the class to take out their textbooks. Phineas took out his book, and the two read together, not caring at all if they accidentally bumped elbows or touched hands while turning a page.

**Sorry if this was corny. I don't write much Phinbella, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"See Buford, I knew they would like each other."

"Yeah yeah. Your move, Dinner Bell."

Buford had invited the gang to his house to play the latest video game, and Phineas had decided to bring along Perry. When he got to the house, he suggested that while they played, Perry could hang out with Biff. So, while the kids were in front of the tv, Perry had his front paws on a coffee table, staring at a clear round bowl with a small goldfish inside.

Fighting evil wasn't the only part of being in the OWCA. It was also an agent's responsibility to look out for possible new agents, as well as possible new villains to watch out for. When Perry was in Africa, he had recruited a whole team of new agents. Some of them, such as Agent R, were still working out the kinks but it was still a good group. He also tried to recruit the 'dinosaur' chameleon the boys had found, but Perry never found him again.

And now, he was looking at a possible new member of the OWCA. The platypus offered a friendly smile and started asking questions. The goldfish could communicate in short sentences, so the two could have somewhat of a conversation.

"Krkrkrkrkrkr." Can you swim fast?

"Blub." No.

"Krkrkrkrkrkr." Can you do any tricks?"

"Blub" No. Perry sighed silently. Biff didn't really seem like agent material.

'Have you been outside your bowl before?' 'Yes.' 'What happened?' 'Fought a squid'.

Perry blinked. Well, that was an unexpected answer. He smirked. 'Then again,' he thought, 'I should know by now that looks can be deceiving.'

"Krkrkrkrkr." 'Would you like to continue this conversation?'

"Blub." 'Yes.'

**This was just a random idea, but I kinda liked it, and I hope you guys do too. Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

A girl poked her head outside the door and looked around the wide playground. She clutched her metal lunch box tightly to her stomach. She wished she had her Ducky Momo with her, but Mommy said no toys at school.

A gentle push made her walk forward. "Go on dear," she heard the teacher say, trying to encourage her. Figuring she had no choice, the red head walked onto the black top, surrounded by strangers. Some of the kids were on the jungle gym, playing loudly and having fun. Others, who already had friends here, were sitting down and talking while they ate lunch.

'Where do I go if I don't have a friend?' the girl thought. She thought about heading back, but then she saw out of the corner of her eye another girl who was alone. She had long black hair and a big blue bow. She was eating lunch all by herself. 'Maybe I can sit with her,' she thought.

She quickly walked over to the girl, and stopped when she was about a foot away. "Umm..." The bow girl turned around and smiled. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, "You wanna sit here?"

"Uh, sure." She quickly sat down, and offered the girl a small smile. "I'm Candace."

"I'm Stacy," the girl replied, "Hey, do you watch 'The Power Princesses'?"

Candace gasped. "Oh my gosh! I love that show!" she shouted, smiling widely, "I watch it right after Ducky Momo!"

"I like Ducky Momo too, he's so cute!" Stacy replied. The two girls continued talking loudly and excitedly about their favorite things (most of which they had in common), their lunches abandoned.

Candace had a feeling she had found a new best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

He checked his watch again. Only a few minutes past the hour. He felt the urge to run away, but he also felt like he would never get this chance again. He still couldn't believe she accepted the date. 'Maybe she came to her senses,' he thought as he checked his watch again.

"Sorry I'm late, Heinz," said a voice from behind him. Heinz turned around and saw a beautiful woman wearing a light blue dress with her black hair straightened, wearing a pair of black framed glasses.

"Oh, H-Hi Charlene!" he smiled. Heinz quickly stood up and pulled out Charlene's seat for her. She gave him a small smile and sat down. Quickly returning to his own seat, he asked, "So, have you ate here before?"

"Only a couple times with my family," she replied, "You?"

"Uh, usually once or twice a week," he said sheepishly. That fact wasn't exactly one he was proud of. Before he could embarrass himself any further, the waitress came over to their table.

"Hi there!" she said in a perky voice, "What can I get you two tonight?"

"I think I'll have the small salad, and the slushy burger I guess," Charlene replied.

"Oh, and I'll have the slushy dog, with fries please," Heinz added. The waitress nodded, wrote down their order and left. "I really am sorry I couldn't take you somewhere nicer," Heinz apologized, concentrating on the faded stain on the table, "But, you know, bratwurst seller's salary."

But despite the less than desirable atmosphere and food, Charlene offered him a small smile. "It's fine, Heinz. Really." The brunette looked up, his eyes suddenly hopeful. He smiled back at her, and then (just to liven up the conversation) started to tell her about an idea he had for an invention.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz wasn't the kind of man Charlene usually went out with. He wasn't very wealthy or handsome, he was kind of dorky, he could be a total klutz, and some people even thought of him as crazy. No, he definitely wasn't her normal type.

'But, maybe that's why I like him,' Charlene thought as she continued listening to an eccentric yet happy Heinz.

**Even though I don't ship them, I can't deny that once Heinz and Charlene had a relationship, and I like to think about the happy moments they had together :) (Also tumblr, especially fivebrights' playlist, gave me HeinzxCharlene feels so I got in the mood to write these two.) So yeah, please review and I hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 12

Phineas rolled the dice, spun the wheels (first the 1-6 one, then the 1-10 one) and drew a card. Picking up his orange piece, he moved it in between the small platforms and placed it on the bullseye.

He smiled. "I just have to roll four, spin six, get through the pit of snakes, answer two questions, and draw the three of clubs to win!" he announced happily.

Ferb silenly pointed to the board at his green piece. "Oh, you're right Ferb, you're really close too."

"Ahem." The two boys looked up. Candace, who had just walked into the kitchen, was raising an eyebrow at the boys' homemade gameboard, which consisted of several boards and platforms, some wheels and gears, several traps and elevators, and a huge star to represent the winning spot.

"Can't you two play a normal game like 'Monopoly' or 'Life'?" she asked.

The two brothers simply smiled at each other. "Well what's the fun in that?" Ferb answered.

**Kinda cheated on this one since I added a third character, but I still enjoyed writing it (although I'm sorry it's so short). Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This was a request sent in by Skychan11. I haven't really written this pairing before, but I hope you still like it :)**

The newest Scraping Fangs cd was safely secured, bouncing in a shopping bag along with some new earbuds and a snack for later. Vanessa couldn't wait to get home and listen to it.

But before she could, Vanessa decided to silence that growling in her stomach and stop by the mall's food court. Even if it was a little greasy, it was still delicious. Plus, it was after twelve, so it wouldn't be too crowded. Walking to the front of the mall, the teenager quickly bought a slice of pizza and sat down at a table.

"This book is really going to help us out," Phineas said as he flipped through the book, "Nothing like a little research to get you inspired." Ferb nodded in agreement. "So Ferb, where to now? The game store, or maybe that new electronics place."

Ferb didn't answer. Or maybe he did, in his own silent way. Phineas looked over his shoulder to check, but his brother wasn't even looking at him. Instead, he was looking at the dressed-in-black brunette sitting in the food court. Phineas smiled. "I get ya, Ferb," he said with a smile, "Just meet me at the game store when you're done talking with Vanessa, okay?"

Ferb gave him a small smile, and then walked over to the teenager. "A-hem." He said, getting her attention. She looked up, and smiled. "Ferb, hey! I haven't seen you since Paris. By the way, sorry I couldn't stay with you guys longer. My dad picked me up, and we were supposed to be on vacation so, yeah." She felt a little guilty for just leaving Ferb there on the Eiffel Tower, and even worse for not apologizing sooner.

But Ferb just simply gave her a thumbs up, as if to say 'No problem'. He understood, he always understood. Vanessa smiled, and then pulled out the plastic chair next to her. "Wanna hang out for a bit?" Not for too long, she knew he came here with his brother so she couldn't very well keep him all afternoon. But still, she hadn't seen him in forever and honestly, she sort of missed him.

The green haired boy happily took his seat. "So, what's up?" The boy simply shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, huh? Yeah, same here. Although I did buy this new cd." She fished it out of the bag and handed it to Ferb so he could look at the cool cover art. "I've been waiting for this to come out for like a month, I can't wait to get home and listen to it, it's supposed to be their best album yet."

Ferb blinked. Then, almost out of thin air, he produced a small cd player and a pair of earbuds. "You want to listen to it, with me?" Vanessa asked, a little surprised. The brit didn't seem like the type who would listen to the Scraping Fangs.

"Yes, yes I would," Ferb replied. Vanessa smirked. "Alright," she said, opening the cd case. Afterall, she did enjoy his company.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another request, this one sent in by my friend NattyMc. Her request was Doof/Perry along with the words 'Dating Tips'. Well, alright. Wish me luck.**

Bursting through the front door of his nemesis' apartment, Perry found nothing. No inator (at least, no completed one. There was some sort of laser in the middle of the room, but it looked like there were some parts missing), no trap, and no "Ah, Perry the Platypus!".

"Oh, hey Perry the Platypus," said a somber voice. Doof came out from behind his inator. Perry raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry I'm a bit behind schedule, I just don't quite have the motivation today." Perry gave him another look, as if to ask 'What's wrong?'. "Nothing is wrong, I promise. Just a bit depressed, and a bit nervous. But don't worry, I'll have something really evil tomorrow, maybe. Just go back to the agency and I'll see you later."

But the agent didn't move an inch. The scientist sighed. "Fine, if you wanna fight I'll just go grab one of my old inators." He turned and started to walk away, but a strong hand grabbed the sleeve of his labcoat and stopped him. Surprised, he looked down and saw Perry. The platypus pulled him over to the old green couch, and gestured for him to sit. Since he didn't really have a choice, Doof sat down.

Perry then went into the kitchen and came back with two mugs, probably filled with the leftover coffee Doof had made earlier that morning. Sitting down on the opposite side of the couch, Perry gave him the 'go ahead, start talking' gesture. "I told you, I don't need to talk," Doof snapped. Perry glared at him, as if to say 'That wasn't a suggestion'.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy." Heinz took a sip from his cup and placed it on the table. "It's just, I have a date tonight and while usually I have a tiny bit of hope it'll go well, this time it feels like there's no hope at all. It'll just be another bad date and another tragic backstory." He scowled. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I have a good date?" He looked over at the platypus, but he didn't look like he had any answers either. But just then, a thought hit him. "Perry the Platypus, do you have any dating tips for me?" he asked. To anyone else, asking a platypus that question would be absurd. But Perry, he was a suave animal agent, and Doof knew there were female agents, so he must have gone out with at least one of them.

Perry thought for a moment. He had never 'dated', but he had seen relationships and dates, both on the tv and in his own house. After setting his mug down on the coffee table, he quickly got out a platypus sized notebook and pen. "Oh, you do have tips for me!" Doof said smiling. The agent gave him a stern look, and his nemesis quickly settled down.

After a few moments, Perry handed the happy scientist the notebook. But, to Doof's surprise, it didn't have any tips at all. He read through the note. 'Questions first', it read. Underneath, it asked basic questions like "Do you pay for the date?", "Are you polite?", and "Do you talk about your inators or any of your backstories?"

With a huff, Doof answered all the questions. "Yes to all of them, except for the backstory and inator one, I save that one for you. Now can I get some good dating tips?" Perry didn't answer. Instead, he took the notepad back, and wrote another note.

When he handed it back to Heinz, he was against surprised by what the monotreme had written.

_Well then, it seems like you're doing everything right. Sometimes bad dates are caused by bad timing, or a bad meal, or you two just weren't meant to be. It's not always something you're doing wrong. Just be patient and maybe one day you will find the right person and have a great date. _

"You really think so, Perry?" Doof asked. This was the first time anyone had really tried to convince him it wasn't all his fault and things would work out. The agent simply smiled at him and nodded.

Doof smiled back, and then stood up. "Well, better get to finishing that inator if I want to be done by tonight," he said as he walked over to the unfinished machine. He looked over his shoulder. "And, I expect to see you tomorrow."

Perry gave him a thumbs up and then ran over to the balcony. His job was done here. As he flew away, he could still hear over the roar of his jetpack, "Thank you, Perry the Platypus!"

**These two are just so sweet x3 Hope you liked this Natty, and I hope everyone else liked it too. I'll probably keep doing a Perry and Doof tea/coffee chapter every few chapters (probably whenever I get the inspiration), just because I love the idea and I love writing these two. Also, for all the Phinabella fans, I will write more of it, but after I get through a few more characters, I'd like to try and do every pair before I start repeating them. **

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Dad?" Vanessa called out. Usually if her dad wasn't in the living room, he was in his lab. And sure enough, she could see him hunched over a desk. He looked over his shoulder and happily smiled at her.

"Hello Vanessa," Doof greeted, "Don't worry, I'm almost finished here."

"What are you building?" Vanessa asked as she walked across the room, "A new evil invention?"

"Well, I was but-" He gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm putting that one on hold for a while." Vanessa saw a few streaks of ash on her father's labcoat, and his eyebrows looked like they were drawn wit a marker. She smiled to herself. "Instead, I'd thought I'd upgrade my cell phone. I figure it's easier than just waiting around for the contract to expire and then driving all the way to the store just to buy a new one."

"So, how exactly are you upgrading it?" Vanessa asked, pulling up a seat.

"Oh the usual stuff. Better wi-fi connection, more memory, platypus tracker, you know. Normal stuff." He looked back at the phone. "It's actually pretty simple stuff, but that doesn't make it all the more interesting. Just connect a few circuits and you can turn an out-of-date model into next year's must have!"

"Wow," Vanessa commented, actually sounding a little impressed. While she had gotten used to her dad being an evil inventor, she never really liked helping him build the machines. But when he was just fixing normal stuff like this, Vanessa didn't mind being apart of it. In fact, when she thought about it, it was kind of amazing. Not every dad could change their cell phone and make it better in a day, let alone a few hours. "That's actually kinda cool."

Doof looked up. "R-Really!" "Yeah," Vanessa replied replied with a smile, "Mind if a watch? Maybe I can learn a few things and use them the next time my phone glitches out."

"Uh, sure," Doof replied, still surprised but happy nonetheless. "Here, let me show you the main circuit board."

**I love writing Daddy-Daughter scenes ^v^**


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Linda took her hands off her eyes and gasped. "Oh wow!" Sitting in front of her on the table was a delicious-looking creme brulee. "Lawrence, when you said you knew how to cook, you weren't kidding."

The brunette man gave a small chuckle. "Well, yeah, you know..." Actually, the man didn't know how to cook much of anything. His experience only went as far as taking the plastic off a dinner and putting it in the microwave. But, after tasting several of Linda's meals and desserts, he wanted to give her something in return.

He spent the previous day looking up recipes and calling friends to find out his girlfriend had any secret favorite foods. He then spent the entire morning baking the important dish. It had been mostly trial and error, with some tries being better than others. He even drove all the way across town to buy a tiny blowtorch. But, when he saw the look of pure bliss on Linda's face when she tried it, he knew it was all worth it.

"This is definitely the best rhubarb creme brulee I've ever tasted," she said, before giving her boyfriend a well deserved kiss.

**About time I did a oneshot for these two (with all the other ships on the show, they really don't get enough attention). If you don't get the reference, see the episode 'The Mom Attractor'. **


	17. Chapter 17

It was the day of the local Danville arts and crafts festival. The entire park was filled with vendors selling homemade works of art, as well as certain areas where you can make your own.

Isabella, as well as her fireside girls, were over at the drawing area. The picnic table was filled with paper, pencils, paint and plenty of other art supplies. Several girls needed to earn drawing patches such as the Chalk and Charcoal patch, and the Picasso patch. Those of them who didn't have patches to earn were just there to have fun.

"Alright girls, lets get to work." Grabbing a pencil, Isabella started doing small sketches. She drew small things like a baby unicorn or a rose or Pinky, and moved on to bigger things like the Eiffel Tower. But soon, the young girl found herself drawing triangles, which eventually evolved into the familiar boy next door.

She couldn't help but smile. Taking a jar of orange paint, she drew Phineas looking suave and handsome in a suit perfect for a wedding. 'Maybe someday,' she thought. "Isabella?" Recognizing the voice, Isabella quickly covered the picture and looked up at the two brothers.

"Hey guys," she said, trying to act calm, "Wha'cha doin?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to try out our new paintbrush," Phineas said, holding up the metal paintbrush, "It can absorb any color, and it never runs out. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that's awesome," Isabella said, the rest of the girls at the table agreeing with her. But before anyone could get a chance to try it, Phineas heard his mom call for them. "Aw, guess we have to go."

"Maybe next time," Isabella said, giving him a smile. Phineas smiled back and waved goodbye at the girls. But before he left, Ferb stopped him.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me Ferb!" The redhead put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small oval. It was made with grey pipe cleaners, and all around were beads with the colors pink, violet, orange and yellow. It was a perfect mix of light and dark colors. "Here Isabella," Phineas said, "I made this over by the bead craft table and I thought maybe you would like it."

Isabella couldn't believe it. "Wow! Thanks Phineas!" He handed her the bracelet and she immediately put it on. "I love it."

"Great! Okay, see you later!"

"Bye!" As the two brothers walked away, Isabella smiled at the bracelet and sighed happily. "He thinks about me."

"Chief, your shirt!" Gretchen shouted.

"Ah!" Remembering the wet paint, Isabella quickly sat up. But even a few orange stains couldn't ruin her good mood.

**I never feel very confident when I write Phinbella just because I'm afraid I'll write one or both of them OOC. Maybe it's something that takes practice. *Shrugs shoulders*. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the next chapters! Please review, and I'll see you next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a couple more quick updates. These ideas just hit me, and I had to write them out! Enjoy! **

"You're here again, Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" the librarian asked.

"_Doctor,_" Doofenshmirtz corrected, "and yes." The expressionless librarian looked at the stack of books.

"You know we only let you take out seven at a time."

"When did that happen?"

"About four months ago," the librarian answered, "Now either take two back or read them here." The scientist huffed. Grabbing the stack of books he walked over to the only empty table left in the library. Normally he would only take out a couple at a time, but this time he had a _huge_ idea. Probably the best one in ages! But he needed to do some research first, and there was no time to lose!

Opening up a book, his deep blue eyes darted across the pages, quickly absorbing the information. He managed to reach the end of the chapter in only a few minutes, and was about to start the other one when- "Hello Heinz."

The brunette looked up and scowled. "What do you want, Rodney?"

"Nothing at all, Heinz," the bald scientist replied, trying to seem innocent, "I'm just doing some research for a new -inizer, but I forgot my library card at home."

"How did they even fit your name on a library card?" Doof asked. Rodney ignored him and continued, "I was just wondering if I could share your table."

"Yeah, sure, knock your self out," Heinz replied. Rodney sat down, and Heinz went back to his book. "Are you sure you can finish all those before closing?" Rodney asked, eyeing the tall stack of books.

"Yes," Doof answered with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Looking across the table, he noticed that Rodney had just as many books as he did. "Are you sure you can finish yours?"

"Of course." The two evil scientists glared at one another, neither one looking away or backing down. Like two wild cats before beginning a fight for territory. The two stayed like this for nearly a minute, until finally...

"First one to finish their book wins!" Doof shouted. The two quickly opened their books, flipping through pages and trying to distract the other from reading, earning a lot of strange looks from the people around them in the process.


	19. Chapter 19

"Saved it just before it got too hot," Jeremy said with a smile as he carried the microwaved pizza into the living room. Setting it down on the coffee table next to the two cans of soda, he cut it up into six equal slices, put one on his plate, and sat down on the couch.

"It smells great," Candace commented, although her smile seemed a little strained. But, she too grabbed a slice, and Jeremy started the movie.

'Should I tell him?' the red head thought, 'I don't want to be rude! But I was sure he knew already! What kind of boyfriend doesn't know that kind of thing?' In the end, she decided just to let it go and enjoy the movie.

It was one of those romantic comedies. It was Candace's choice, and you could tell Jeremy wasn't too invested in the story, but the jokes were pretty funny, so it was at least entertaining to him.

About twenty minutes, and two more slices of pizza later, Jeremy noticed that Candace hadn't even taken a bite out of her first slice. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Don't you like it?"

"I'm just, not that hungry," Candace said quickly, offering him another smile. But Jeremy didn't buy it. "Come on Candace, tell me what's wrong." The girl sighed, and looked down at her plate.

"Jeremy, I'm allergic to dairy."

"I know," Jeremy replied, "That's why I bought a pizza with non-dairy cheese."

Candace blinked. "Oh." She gave a small, slightly embarrassed laugh. She took a bite out of the pizza. Not only was there no reaction, it actually tasted really good! "Mmm, it's great." Her boyfriend smiled at her, and then turned back to the tv, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Candace let out a happy sigh. 'Best boyfriend ever,' she thought as she ate the rest of her slice.

**Reference to 'Moon Farm'. This is the only way I can see microwaving a pizza romantic (sorry Candace, I'm with Stacy on this one), lol. **


	20. Chapter 20

The boy stuck his spoon into the semi-melted ice cream. His dad had offered him five dollars for a treat, saying it looked like he needed a pick-me-up. He even offered to accompany his son to the shop, but the boy said that he didn't need to. He would have rather been alone.

The tiny bell on the door rang as a tall man wearing a labcoat entered the shop. "Give me a gallon of rocky road," he said. The cashier started scooping his order, giving the man a look.

"You order a gallon of rocky road every Saturday. What, does you wife like to eat it while watching new soap operas or something?" "Hey, guys can watch soaps to-I mean, none of your business!" With a smirk, the employee handed him the container, and with a final glare, the labcoat man turned around and started to walk away.

But, before he could leave, he spotted the green haired boy sitting a table, stirring his ice cream and looking pretty depressed. Normally he would just ignore him, after all he was evil, and helping cheer up a kid wouldn't exactly boost his reputation. But still, something about the kid made him want to help him out.

"Hey, kid." The boy looked up. "You okay?" The boy didn't answer, he just looked back down at his cup of strawberry ice cream. The man decided to take a seat anyway. "Come on," he said. Looking at the boy's face, he instantly figured it out (which was pretty good for him). No wonder he wanted to help the boy out, the situation was so familiar.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" The green haired boy looked up in surprise. He slowly nodded. "Did she dump you?" The boy shook his head. "Well, you did seem a little too young to be dating. No offense." Although he didn't say anything, the way he lowered his head a little more made it clear the comment hurt. "Well, if she didn't break up with you, then what's wrong?"

"She has a boyfriend," the boy said quietly with a British accent.

"Well, that's not nearly as bad." The boy gave him a look that, even with his stoic face, let the man know that he was irked by that comment. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, if she already has a boyfriend, then you don't have to deal with getting to know her," the man explained, "because if that happens, then trust me, it hurts even more when she breaks up with you." The boy noticed a bit of sadness in the man's eyes as he said this. "Also, if she's already with someone, you're not constantly thinking about her, and you can maybe find someone else you like.

"Speaking of which, stop feeling so sad. You're what, eight? Nine?" "Twelve." "Really? Sorry, hard for me to tell with kids. Anyway, you've got _years_ to meet someone! You're young, you've got a British accent - which girls like a lot more than a German accent, trust me - and you're quiet, which means you're probably a good listener, which is a quality everyone loves."

The boy didn't say anything, just looked at the man. "I'm just saying, you've got all the right cards, kid. You'll find someone, trust me." He was still silent, but he did give the man a small, thankful smile.

"Well, I better get going before this melts," the man said, standing up, "Good luck kid." As he left, he heard a small, "Goodbye, and thank you."

Smiling to himself, he couldn't help but think about the kid's hair. The kid was nice enough but the hair made him look like a hoodlum. Why was it green? Who dyes their hair green? Maybe it was part of an initiation to get into a club or a gang.

"I'm almost glad that kid was so young," he said to himself, "I wouldn't want Vanessa hanging around him."

**Bet you didn't expect to see these two characters in a chapter together, huh? The idea just really appealed to me. If Doof were to meet Phineas and Ferb (again), I could imagine him being like an uncle to them.**

**Also, on the commentary for 'Chronicles of Meap', Doof doesn't like the idea of Ferb being around Vanessa. He likes him just fine if it's just him and Phineas (see Across the 2nd Dimension), but if he's around Vanessa, Doof becomes pretty much is his usual overprotective self, lol. But take Vanessa out of the picture and I could see these two (as well as Phineas) really getting along.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've kinda been running low on ideas. But here's a few to make up for it. Enjoy!**

Baljeet really wasn't the creative type. Unless it was for a school project, he wasn't really interested in arts and crafts. But when Phineas and Ferb's big project of the day was an entire city made of Popsicle sticks, even he had to admit it was a bit fun to make his own building.

It was a foot tall, and he had even made a pointed roof. He just needed one more stick. He stood up from his seat, his hand shaking slightly. He reached down to gently place the last stick...

CRASH! Like a force of nature, a thick hand crashed through the small, stick house, turning it into nothing more than a pile of sticks. The bigger boy started to laugh, while he sighed. "Buford," he said, his voice a mixture of disappointment and annoyance.

Baljeet stood up and started to walk over to Isabella's stick building (a perfect model of the Fireside Girls headquarters), when he noticed that the laughing subsided and no insults or teasing followed. Turning back around, he noticed the bully rebuilding the Popsicle house.

"Buford, what are you doing?" Baljeet asked.

"Knockin' down a Popsicle house was pretty fun," Buford replied, "Not as satisfyin' as knockin' down a house of cards, but still fun. So I'm gonna do it again. Now are ya just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?"

Baljeet looked at him for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the bench of the picnic table, getting to work on one of the walls. Even with the knowledge that his house was just going to get destroyed again (and possibly a third time if Buford was still entertained by it), there was still a smile on his face.

'Hey,' he thought, 'If you cannot beat them, join them.'


	22. Chapter 22

He frowned as he looked at his blackened computer screen. According to his reflection, he had a few more grey hairs. Before he knew it, all the black in his hair would be replaced with grey. 'Maybe I should think about getting it dyed...'

"Krkrkrkrkr," said a voice. Glancing down at the doorway, Monogram spotted one of their newest recruits. Only a few months old, but still showing a lot of potential. Who would've thought such a strange creature would be agent material?

"Good evening, Platypus," Monogram greeted. He wasn't an agent yet, and his future owners would get the honor of naming him, but until one of those things happened, he was simply Platypus. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

The platypup shrugged. He walked over to the major's desk and looked up at him. "Platypus, you did a very good job training today," Monogram told him, "but now it's time for bed." The animal shook his head. "What do you mean, no?"

The animal looked up at the clock. The Major could tell that the platypus was trying to figure out the numbers, after all he had just started learning about time. Finally, he held up both his front paws. "Ten minutes?" The platypus nodded. Monogram gave a silent sigh, but smiled at the animal. "Alright, but just ten minutes, and then bed." The platypus nodded again.

He then started climbing up onto the desk. Monogram turned the monitor a bit and moved the keyboard out of the way so that there was more room. Once the platypus was on the desk, he stood up. He wobbled for a bit, not used to the height and still getting used to standing on two legs instead of four. Monogram grabbed his hands, and held them until the platypus had regained his balance.

Once he was ready, the Major held up one of his hands. With a look of determination, the platypus balled up his tiny fist, and hit the Major's hand right in the center of his palm. "Good, again. A bit harder this time." The platypus hit him again, and this time the hit had a lot more force. "Very nice. Again."

As soon as his training had started, the little platypus hadn't accepted anything less than perfect. He was determined, not to be the best, but to do his best. Even so, Major Monogram had a feeling that he was going to grow up to be one of their best agents.

"Excellent. Just straighten your arm a little more. Again."


	23. Chapter 23

The brunette placed the pencil on the paper. She moved her daisy out of the way slightly and then started drawing. Her dad was out at another art show, and she was at home watching her brother. But since he was off doing his own thing, she had plenty of time to work on her posters. She frowned. 'I would need about a hundred years to make this poster look good,' she thought.

"Hey Jenny!" Django said as he walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, "what are you doing?"

"Just working on a poster," Jenny replied. The boy looked at her drawing. "Nice dolphin," he commented.

"Really?" It looked more like a banana with eyes. It was obvious that her father and brother were the artists of the family, but still, it was nice of him to say.

"Yeah," Django said. Looking at the tall stack of blue paper, he took one sheet, knowing his sister wouldn't mind. He started to draw a head, but it didn't look quite like a human head. Jenny watched him as he continued drawing.

"Are you, drawing a bear?" "No." He continued drawing, adding a back and a tail. "A lion?" "No." He started added feet, and before he even got to the nose, Jenny knew what it was. "An elephant!"

"Yep!" Django replied happily. She smiled. It looked like 'Pictionary' (or at least having someone guess what he was drawing) was still his favorite game. "You still like elephants, right?" he asked.

"Of course!" Jenny replied, "I went to a 'Save the Elephants' rally last spring, remember?" "Oh yeah." Thinking for a moment, she grabbed another piece of paper. "Okay, my turn," she said. The dolphins could wait a half hour or so. Besides, she needed all the practice she could get. Her little brother happily stood up, and watched as his sister started to draw.

**So yeah, according to Phineas and Ferb magazine, Django and Jenny were siblings. Go figure, but it gave me an excuse to write a cute brother-sister chapter, so whatever :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry Ferbnessa fans, but I really like Montynessa. I've wanted to write a chapter staring them for a while now, and now I'm finally going to do it. So, I hope you all enjoy! **

"The action sequences went on a little too long, but even so, I liked it a lot more than I thought I would."

"I was hoping you would enjoy it. You know, some of the gadgets they used in that movie are available in real life."

"Seriously?" "Well, we can't actually get them, but they are really used in the CIA." "Did your dad tell you that?" "No, Carl did." Vanessa chuckled. Despite being an intern, the redhead behind the camera always seemed more tech-savvy than his boss.

The two teens had just had another secret date. They met up at the Danville Googolplex and saw the newest spy movie. Not really what Vanessa would usually see, but that was kind of the point. They were both different, but that's what attracted them to each other. 'I guess it's kinda like Dad and Perry,' she thought at one point. Now they were sitting at a table in a local ice cream shop, Vanessa with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, and Monty with vanilla.

On their dates, they usually did things that interested them both. But sometimes, they would try something new just to please the other, like that night when Vanessa let Monty pick the movie. On their next date, Monty was going to listen to a couple of her cds. She had a feeling the music would surprise him a little, but they would still have a good time.

She liked hanging out with him, she really did. But still, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen once they finally told their parents. Would they even last that long? They had already had a couple fights. But even so, Monty was different from the others she had dated. She was different from the others he had dated.

Despite the relationship having its difficulties, it was a breath of fresh air for both of them. It was new and fun and exciting. She felt happy with him, even in the moments when they fought. And he felt happy with her.

Even though the future was uncertain, they liked each other and they were both determined to enjoy each date, just in case a certain robot, intern or animal agent came walking around the corner.

She smiled at him, and the blonde smiled back. Before they knew it, they were leaning towards each other. In the light of the glowing neon 'OPEN' sign, they kissed. The faint ice cream taste left on their lips mixed together, changing the familiar taste on their lips, but making something truly sweet.

**Wow I really am a hopeless romantic. Sorry if this was too corny. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

The bell rang, and the middle schoolers all ran into the halls, determined to get the best table or the best meal. In the crowd, two kids stood out. A boy with a triangle shaped head and fiery red hair, and one with bright green hair.

While the other kids went to the nearest line or sat down and started unpacking their own lunch, the two brothers didn't get in line, nor did they carry the classic brown bag lunch.

Sitting down at the table, the red head turned to his brother. "You ready, Ferb?" he asked. Ferb nodded, giving him a small smile. "Okay," Phineas said with a grin, that familiar inventive spark in his sapphire eyes.

Opening their backpacks, each boy got out half of a machine. They connected the two pieces together, with Phineas holding them in place and Ferb screwing them together. Once he finished, Ferb quickly located the nearest outlet, and plugged in the machine (thank goodness for the extra long extension cord they installed). After getting a thumbs up from Ferb, Phineas pressed the big green button.

The bright light coming from the top of the machine caught the attention of nearly everyone in the cafeteria. After only a few minutes, four warm pieces of bread plopped down onto the clean plate inside the machine. Doors opened up, revealing three mini fridges inside the machine as well: One for meat, one for vegetables, and one for mustard and mayo.

The students and teachers watched in awe as tiny, mechanical hands put together the sandwiches (one with lettuce, baloney and mayo, the other with lettuce, tomatoes, turkey and ham) and then presented the completed plate to the two young inventors. "Nothing like fresh, custom ordered sandwiches, huh Ferb," Phineas said as he took the baloney sandwich.

Immediately, students rushed up to their table to ask to use their machine, and of course were granted permission. As for the teachers, they still couldn't believe their eyes, and the cafeteria workers were talking to one another, trying to think of how much a machine like that would cost and how much the boys would charge for it (after all, a machine like that could definitely help when making lunch for over five hundred kids). It was only their first day of middle school, and they had already made a huge impression.

But they weren't thinking about that.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can try a dessert machine," Ferb suggested after swallowing another bite.

Phineas smiled. "Ferb, you know what we're doing tomorrow."

**Just the boys being boys. I haven't had them together in a chapter for what feels like forever, and I'm really glad I could write this. Oh, and if you're wondering where Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are, I can't have more than two main characters per chapter so let's just say they have a different lunch period (at my school we have lunches A, B and C).**

**Anyway, please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

"You find yourself trapped between a towering rock giant, and the frozen lake of Stumpleberry. What do you do?"

The boy thought for a moment. "I roll my dice," he answered, taking the two multi-sided dice. Rolling them on the battleground (their kitchen table), he received a seven and a four.

The Wizard smirked. "Well, looks like you cast a firespell, which Rock Giants are immune to. Looks like your wizard is-!"

"Ah, but wait dear brother, who says I cast it at the giant?" The elder's eyes widened in surprise. "I cast fire on the lake, melting all the ice and giving me an escape route!"

"But how long can you stay underwater?" Another roll of the dice. "A full twenty minutes, thanks to the spell Amphibius Aidicus," replied the young adventure, "Which is more than enough time to swim down the river, through the underwater gates and into the lower floor of _your_ castle!"

He was actually slightly impressed. "Well, it looks like you do show a good amount of skills at this game. But, you're in the lion's den now, and in the depths of my castle, you find yourself face to face with a giant-!"

"Albert, Irving." The two brothers looked up. "I promised the PTA I would make the snacks this week," their mother said, "So I need the table."

"Aww, but Mooom!" Albert groaned, "I was just about to crush Irving!"

"No you weren't!" Irving argued.

"Boys, you can have the table back in a couple hours, okay?" their mother offered. The two reluctantly agreed and started putting away the game.

Even though he still believed the Space Adventure movies were a _thousand times_ better than any of the Stumpleberry Finkbat movies (and no adventure roleplaying board game would ever change that), he enjoyed playing the game with his brother. And as for Albert, Irving was more of a challenge than he thought, which made being forced to play with him while Phineas and Ferb were on vacation, not quite as be thought it would be.

"Shall we continue our battle in two hours time, Dark Wizard Albertus?" Irving asked as he put the pieces of the game back in the box. There was a hint of challenge in his voice, and a bit of cockiness.

"We shall," Albert replied. The two brothers glared at each other, yet still had a smile on their faces. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Bring. It. On."


	27. Chapter 27

One of the best things about England was all the shops. Phineas loved looking through the windows at all the displays. Toy shops, clothing shops with outfits that wouldn't be released in the US for months, music stores, and plenty of other interesting shops. But his favorite (as well as his siblings) were the sweet shops.

"Why can't we have chocolate this good in America?" Candace asked.

"Well then it wouldn't be special when we eat it over here," Phineas replied. His sister didn't really agree, but they were on vacation, so she didn't feel like arguing.

Phineas felt someone tap his shoulder. "What is it, Ferb?" The greenette pointed across the street. "Oh hey! A new bakery! Good eye, Ferb! Let's go check it out." The bakery was full of great smells, and plenty of delicious looking desserts that would make anyone's mouth start to water. Phineas looked through all the shelves and display cases.

There were cakes, muffins, mincemeat pies, ice cream, truffles, tarts, almost any dessert you could think of really. But one dessert made Phineas stop and stare. The decorations made him think of the person, and reading what the flavor was made him go up to the register. "Excuse me, could I please have the recipe for that cake?"

"Aren't you a little young to be making fancy desserts?" "Yes, yes I am."

()()()()()()()

He knocked on the door, and it opened after a few seconds. "Phineas?" Isabella said, "Hey, welcome back!" She noticed the ball of tinfoil on a plate that he was holding in his hands. "Uh, whatcha doin?"

"I kinda have to come inside to show you," Phineas answered. "Oh, yeah sure! Come in!" The redhead walked inside, and sat the plate on the table. He gestured for Isabella to sit down, and once she did, Phineas began to unwrap the tinfoil.

Once the surprise was revealed, Isabella couldn't help but smile. "I saw it in England. Doesn't it look great?" Phineas said. The cake was round with a hole in the middle. It had pink frosting with a chocolate drizzle, and strawberries on top. But the way the strawberries were put on the cake, they looked almost like little red bows.

"I thought you would want to try this, but since the cake would spoil before I got home, so I got the recipe from the bakery," Phineas continued, "It's strawberry flavored with just a bit of chocolate mixed in."

"Wow Phineas, this is great!" Isabella said, grinning ear to ear, "Thank you so much." Phineas smiled back, and then retrieved two plates and forks. He cut a huge piece for Isabella, and a slightly smaller piece for himself. "Time for a taste test," he said, "I may not be a great chef like Ferb, but I made sure to add just the right amount of sugar, and I got fresh strawberries from-"

"Phineas." The boy looked up. Isabella was smiling sweetly at him and had her fork up. "Bon appetite?" she asked.

Phineas smiled. "Oui."

Was in kind of a Phinbella mood today. Took me forever to think of the story, just because I wanted it to be focused on Phineas instead of Isabella like the other two PhineasxIsabella chapters. Anyway, hope you guys like it, and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! ^v^


	28. Chapter 28

The two girls looked at the several dresses laid out on the table. Along with each dress was matching makeup, hairstyles that they clipped from a magazine, and a whole mall kiosk worth of accessories. Normally the two best friends would stay in one of their rooms, trying on outfits and getting one another's opinions. But not this time. This time, it was serious.

"Okay," Candace said, "We've each narrowed it down to four dresses, and we've also decided some key points to help us choose the perfect outfit.

"You look good in light colors, but a red dress will make you look great," Stacy recapped, "and my color scheme is pretty much any shade of blue, but I can go into green and purple if I need to."

"And no stripes or polka dots, we decided that a solid color is the way to go." Stacy nodded. "So, we just need to find the perfect dress," Candace said, staring at the dresses and thinking to herself. "Well, we want to coordinate, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't want it to be like we're twins," Stacy added. Candace agreed. That was the worst. "How about you wear blue, and I'll go green! That's in the same color area, but different enough so it doesn't look like we're wearing the same thing."

"I don't know if green would be the best idea," Stacy said, pointing at her friend's long orange hair.

The redhead made a face. "Yeah, you're right." She could still remember all the teasing she got in first grade. Ever since then, the only green she wore on St. Patrick's Day was a bracelet or green nail polish.

"What about red and purple?" Stacy suggested, "Purple for me, red for you."

"I don't really want to wear the red one," Candace admitted, picking up the short red dress, "I'm just not feeling it." She hung it on a kitchen chair, along with her green dress.

"Alright, well, um..." Looks like they were back to square one. The two girls looked at the remaining outfits. Everything had to be perfect, they couldn't just pick a random dress like Candace's brothers had suggested. Who does that? No, it had to be-

"Perfect!" Candace shouted, startling Stacy who was still in deep thought, "What if, we wear the same color, just different shades and different styles!" She then picked up her medium length sky-blue dress, and Stacy's short sapphire blue dress.

"That does look good together!" Stacy said with a smile. She looked at the table and again gasped. "And we can wear these!" In her hands were a matching set of three bracelets, which were yellow, blue and purple.

"With these!" Candace added, grabbing two handbags (one white, one purple) and a pair of hair accessories.

"And you know what I'm thinking?" Stacy asked. Both girls grabbed different pictures, but the models had the same hairstyle. "Perms!" they shouted in unison. It was perfect. The perfect outfit. From the style, to the shoes. From the accessories, to their hair.

Both girls appreciate this time where they could just gush about fashion and not have to explain why certain colors worked better than others, or why you couldn't wear white after Labor Day. Little brothers didn't understand, and even Stacy's little sister wasn't quite old enough to understand either. They were glad that at least they had a best friend who understood.

"This is going to be the best homecoming dance ever!"

**I'm a girl, but I honestly don't care about fashion and stuff, but I know Candace and Stacy do, and I haven't featured either of them in a while, so I came up with this. Also, one of my reviewers asked if anyone could submit requests/ideas. The answer: Of course! I would love to hear ideas from you guys.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Another one that's kinda cheating, but I just love these guys so much**

Danny was slumped over his kitchen table. He was nearly finished now, most of the melody (at least for his instrument) was done and he was just finishing up the lyrics.

"I'm telling you, that stuff's going to go right to your gut," Bobbi pointed out, as he usually did whenever the three friends came over to Danny's house, where there was usually an abundance of snack cakes and chips that could quench any teenager's appetite.

"And I keep telling you that not every one cares about their looks," Sherman (or Swampy as his friends called him) replied as he turned another page in his book. The three teenagers were as different as could be, but Danny knew if they could just think of a hit song they could be something great. The mismatched group had been practicing their respective instruments since middle school! They were more than ready.

"Aaaaand done!" Danny smiled at the piece of paper. This was it. "Are you guys ready to hear our future chart topper?"

"Is this anything like the last 'hit song' you tried to write?" the white haired teenager asked as he sat down.

"Trial and error, my friend," Danny said simply.

"Well, let's hear it," said Swampy before popping the last morsel of cake in his mouth.

"Alright," Danny said. He didn't have his guitar, but he knew the melody by heart. Besides, this was just a lyrics test. That's what most people cared about (even though Danny thought both halves -the music and the lyrics- were important). He counted off in his head. 'One, two, three, four.'

"I should've known, from how I felt, when we were together, and even more when we were apart. You tiptoed in, and you got under my skin. You snuck your way right into my heart."

The other two teens smiled. Swampy started tapping the rhythm on the table as Danny continued.

"I put up barriers, to shield my emotions, a wall that you could never break apart. But like a ninja of love, repelling down from above-"

"You snuck your way right into my heart," the two voices sang in unison, Bobbi deciding to join in.

The three friends looked at each other and smiled. "Meet back here in ten minutes for band practice?" Danny asked. Bobbi and Swampy nodded, and the group split up to go home (or in Danny's case, upstairs) to get their instruments.

It was official. Love Handel was born.


	30. Chapter 30

"It is nice of you to join us, Buford."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. T," Buford replied casually. Even though on the outside he seemed pretty indifferent, he was actually enjoying this.

All his life, Buford had never been invited to go out to eat with someone and their family. Sure, he had eaten snacks at Phineas and Ferb's place, and if the group shared the same lunch period at school he would sit with them. But this was different. Baljeet's family were driving to a city just a couple hours away from the Tri State Area to visit friends of the family and join them for lunch at an Indian Restaurant.

"My mother told me I could bring a friend," Baljeet had said to Buford that day, "So, would you like to come?" Of course, Buford accepted. He didn't really know what 'Indian food' was, but food was food. Plus, even though he would never admit it, he was touched that Baljeet would ask him before anyone else. He couldn't really say no.

So, here he was, sitting at a table next to Baljeet. Baljeet's parents were talking with another couple at the table. "You boys can go get food if you would like," Mrs. Tjinder said. Baljeet nodded, and the two boys walked over to the buffet, where there were several open pots filled with delicious smelling food.

"So, what is all this stuff?" Buford asked.

"Well," Baljeet started to say, "Those flat pieces of bread are called Naan. In there, we have rice. Over here we have Tandoori Chicken, Dal -which is kinda like a soup-..." As the boy continued explaining what each dish was, Buford still didn't really know what was in each dish. But it all looked good, so he just took a little of everything.

Returning to the table feeling hungrier than ever, Buford began to dig in. The rice wasn't half bad, though it tasted different from the rice they served at Chinese restaurants. The bread reminded him of a fluffy pizza crust. When he got to the chicken, rather than just cutting it up in small pieces like his nerd was doing, he picked up a whole piece and took a big bite.

"No, Buford!" Baljeet said, "Tandoori Chicken is super spicy!" Buford gave him a strange look. This wasn't spicy, it just tasted like good chi- er. There was a mild tingling sensation on his tongue for a few minutes, and then the spark turned into a burning inferno.

"Hothothothothothothothot!" Buford whined, grabbing his glass of water. But Baljeet grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could drink it. "No! That'll only make it worse! Here!" He handed Buford a big piece of Naan. Not knowing what it would but at the same time not caring, the husky boy stuffed the flat piece of bread in his mouth, and after chewing for about thirty seconds, the burning sensation began to fade. By the time he swallowed, it was completely gone.

"Thanks, Jeet," Buford said, taking a drink of water to wash off the bread.

"No problem, buddy," Baljeet replied with a small smile, "Though I would advice you to keep some Naan on standby. Indian food is known for being spicy."

"Can do." With that, Buford took the naan off Baljeet's plate and placed it on his. Baljeet didn't complain. After all, Buford still was a bully (or at least acted like one to keep up appearances), and there was still plenty of naan left at the buffet.

"So, what's for dessert?"


	31. Chapter 31

Isabella looked at the small device. It looked simple, but it had taken her at least a half an hour to put it together, and that was with help from a friend.

"Do you think this could fit here?" Isabella asked, "It looks like it could fit, and we do still need a motor." Ferb glanced over at it. The motor looked like it could fit, but upon further inspection, he discovered that the gears were too small. He shook his head. "Darn."

Isabella tossed the motor pack onto the pile of random parts and gears that covered her kitchen table and continued searching while Ferb went back to his own project. Fifteen more minutes passed, and Isabella finally found another motor that could fit perfectly. Before she could even open her mouth to ask, Ferb handed her a screwdriver and two pieces of tape, just what she needed. "Thanks Ferb," she said with a smile.

Before too long, the once broken machine with several missing pieces, was complete. Isabella picked up a pencil, and stuck it through the hole. The motor ran a little rough at first, but it soon started running smoothly, and after a few seconds, Isabella pulled out a perfectly sharpened pencil. She grinned triumphantly. 'Yes!'

"I believe you just earned your tinkering patch," Ferb said with a slight smile, and Isabella couldn't help but smile back. Phineas was great when it came to earning big project patches, but when it came to earning a Tinkering Patch, she knew exactly who to go to.**  
**


	32. Chapter 32

The two teens faced against each other, sitting on opposite sides of the table. It was about an hour after lunchtime, and while most teens would be sharing a snack or talking, both were silent and the only things sitting on the table were two manilla envelopes.

"So, how are we going to do this?" the blonde boy asked.

"We could just trade at the same time," the brunette girl suggested, "Isn't that how trades like this usually go?"

"How do I know you won't keep yours and take mine?"

The brunette girl smirked. "Monty Monogram, are you saying you don't trust me?"

Monty gave a small laugh. "I trust you Vanessa, but honestly, anyone would want to keep these secret."

"It's better than the alternative." "Right. Okay..." They both placed their envelopes in the middle of the table, keeping one hand on it, and getting ready to trade. "One, two, three!"

The trade was complete, and soon the two were smiling and laughing. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you willingly wore that!" Vanessa exclaimed, grinning. In her envelope was a picture of Monty in a sweater vest and a bow tie, standing on stage at a fifth grade Christmas recital. There was also a picture of Monty as a toddler with birthday cake on his face, and as a twelve year old at his first gymnastics meet. "But I have to admit, you were pretty cute as a little kid."

"I could say the same about you," Monty said, still laughing. In his envelope was a picture of baby Vanessa, glaring at the camera with her father next to her, smiling and holding a birthday cupcake. Pictures of her first ballet recital and her wearing a few more embarrassing dresses were also included. "I didn't know you did ballet."

"I only did it for as long as Mom made me," Vanessa insisted with a slight blush. The embarrassment soon faded away as the couple shared stories related to the pictures and laughing over them.

A while after their parents had discovered they were dating (surprisingly, Francis and Heinz took it well... at least, better than they would've thought), Vanessa and Monty decided that they should do a picture exchange. That way, when one of their parents wanted to show off baby pictures before a date, they could say they already saw them (and keep the _really_ embarrassing ones hidden). Plus, as a bonus, they would get the embarrassment of baby pictures and silly kiddie outfits out of the way and not have to worry about it later.

And as they sat there, laughing and enjoying themselves, it was agreed that it really was a good idea.**  
**

**Sorry it took a while to update this, I was working on my Hotel Transylvania stories. Hopefully I'll get more ideas for this story sooner than later. Please review! :)**


End file.
